A bottle for medicinal liquids is disclosed in German Patent No. 30 33 821 A1. A neck is constructed on a bottle body, and a head constructed on the neck. The head closes off the bottle with a seal. The head can be screwed or twisted away from the neck by a toggle, such that the separation point provided between head and neck is opened and exposes a plug inserted in the neck. The plug can be pierced by a syringe or injector to remove the contents from the bottle. However, these techniques for removal of the contents does not suffice for all uses.